


Toh Oneshots NSFW Mainly

by Queen_de_Horny



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_de_Horny/pseuds/Queen_de_Horny
Summary: Im testing out my writing so through some requests at me and see what happens
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 28
Kudos: 14





	Toh Oneshots NSFW Mainly

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re new to my work, my basic rule is: 1 hate comment= more smut made from my spite. Im not doing vore or any of that stuff, futa stuff is cool tho. This stuff is written when I feel like it, any complaints and ill stay away longer

Im doin one shots, gotta test my skills so gimme some prompts if u dare Update: Im looking for more mild requests first before tangling with the big boy prompts lol


End file.
